smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Reign Of Terror/Part 4
The following day, Duncan was with Smurfette trying to comfort her. "I can't believe it, Duncan," she whimpered. "Hefty, Handy, Tapper...they're all turned into Purple Smurfs...and we're going to be the next ones, I just know it." "Try to cheer up, lassie," Duncan said. "Papa's not going to stop trying to find the cure, even if it means we may have to leave the forest." "Leave the forest?" Smurfette said, sounding bewildered. "But what about our friends? What's going to happen to them if they're not cured?" "I agree with Smurfette," Vanity said, who was also with Duncan and Smurfette. "What a terrifying horror it must be to wake up one thing and find out that you've been smurfed purple for the rest of your life." "I'm not going to give up on our friends, and neither will any of you," Duncan said. "But if our friends want us to smurf ourselves to safety as their final wish, I would want to honor that wish no matter what any Smurf thinks." Soon they heard Harmony summoning everyone around the speaking mushroom again. Duncan, Vanity, and Smurfette joined the others as Papa Smurf arrived with some terrible news. "None of my remedies are working, and time is running out," Papa Smurf said. "We now have fifteen Smurfs that are infected, and..." Suddenly they could hear a "Gnap!", followed by an "Ouch!" "...and we must find a cure for the sixteen infected Smurfs...," Papa Smurf amended his statement. Then there was another "Gnap!", followed by another "Ouch!" "...the seventeen infected Smurfs before we all become extinct," Papa Smurf amended again. "Our final hope is to catch the purple fly. Perhaps from it we can discover what the cure is. I'll be joining you on the hunt so that you know what it is that we're smurfing for." "Oh, I'm afraid to smurf out there in the forest," Scaredy said. "It's too scary with those Purple Smurfs smurfing around. What if I get smurfed by one of them?" "Then get a Smurf to partner yourself with, and make sure you don't smurf him out of your sight," Duncan said. "This is a big risk that we're all smurfing, but it's the only way we have left to find a cure." "Duncan is right about this, Scaredy," Papa Smurf said. "None of us like the thought that any of us could become a Purple Smurf, but this is a time for everyone to be brave no matter what may happen." Then Tracker arrived with the butterfly nets to pass out to each Smurf. "Say, Brainy, what does a purple fly even smurf like?" Dimwitty asked as soon as he got his net. "Oh, Dimwitty, why would you have to ask the most obvious of questions?" Brainy said. "If you see a fly that looks purple, then you know that it's a purple fly. It doesn't take a genius like me to figure out something this simple." "Just thought I'd ask, because who knows what this purple fly really smurfs like except for Papa Smurf," Dimwitty said. "I'm a real expert in flies, Dimwitty, since I keep some of them as my pets," Sloppy said as he approached. Brainy held his nose because of the smell of Sloppy. "That's not the only thing that you're an expert at, Sloppy." ----- Soon the Smurfs have headed out into the forest as a group to begin their search for the purple fly. When they reached a certain spot, Papa Smurf said, "We'll begin our search here. Go and good smurfing." And so the Smurfs split up to find the purple fly. During the search, one of the Smurfs stopped next to a bush where a Purple Smurf was hiding behind. He hesitated for a brief second to look for any sight of the purple fly, only to suddenly be bitten and infected with the disease. "Oh no, not another one!" Papa Smurf groaned as he heard that Smurf being bitten. "Papa Smurf! I've found it! I've found it!" Dimwitty said, showing an insect that he had caught in his net. Papa Smurf laughed slightly when he saw what Dimwitty had caught. "That isn't a purple fly, Dimwitty...that is a butterfly," he said. "Huh?" Dimwitty said, wondering how he had caught the wrong insect. Meanwhile, Smurfette was with Vanity as they sneaked up on a bush where they heard a buzzing and she lowered her net into it. "Look, Vanity, we've caught the purple fly!" Smurfette said excitedly. "Good show, Smurfette," Vanity said. "Now let's see what it smurfs like." Smurfette pulled her net out of the bush and then suddenly dropped it when she and Vanity saw what they had really caught. "Hornets!" she screamed. "Heavens to Smurfatroid!" Vanity yelped, as both he and Smurfette made a run for it while the hornets chased after them. While this was going on, Papa Smurf heard a few more Smurfs falling victim to the Purple Smurfs. Then Dimwitty again shouted, "Papa Smurf! I've found it!" Papa Smurf came over to where Dimwitty was, but was greatly displeased to see what he had caught. "That's not a purple fly! That is a butterfly!" he shouted. "Oops...missed again," Dimwitty said with a slight chuckle. Papa Smurf went off in another direction, hoping that Dimwitty wouldn't keep wasting his time going after butterflies and to keep himself from lashing out against the clueless Smurf. It was during this that he happened to come across the purple fly. "Aha! There it is!" He chased after the fly and swung his net again and again to capture it, but it was so elusive that it was giving Papa Smurf a hard time. Then suddenly Papa Smurf managed to swing his net right over the fly. "Gotcha!" he said proudly. But the fly wasn't finished putting up a fight. It started to fly inside the net, pulling Papa Smurf with it. A few Smurfs who saw Papa Smurf flying with the purple fly inside the net pulled on his legs together until they collapsed in a pile, with the fly still trapped in the net. ----- Back in the village, Papa Smurf kept the purple fly under a glass in his laboratory to examine it closely and find out what it is about the creature that can give the answer as to how to cure the Purple Smurf disease. Meanwhile, the Smurfs tried to keep themselves out of the forest as much as they could, but the Purple Smurfs continued to infect more and more of their normal brethren until there was only a small number left. Brainy and Smurfette joined him a few days later to see if Papa Smurf has come up with anything. The village leader shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "It's no use. It's been days since I started studying the purple fly, and it has smurfed me no answers. We're just where we were before in trying to find the cure for the disease." "Papa Smurf!" Dimwitty called from outside the laboratory. Papa Smurf opened and saw that he had caught a butterfly again. "Look...I've found it!" Papa Smurf became so angry with Dimwitty that he released the butterfly before hurling him to the outskirts of the village. "Gee, I wonder what's smurfed into Papa Smurf?" Dimwitty said to himself after he had landed. "Oh, that Smurf is really starting to smurf on my nerves!" Papa Smurf said, looking back at the door before he turned again to the purple fly under the glass. He then slipped a flower under the glass. "Might as well smurf it a tuberose flower before I smurf myself some rest." "You need us to smurf anything for you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "No, Smurfette, I'll be fine," Papa Smurf said. "Duncan will smurf over the village to make sure everyone in it is safe, though how long that will be is..." "Papa Smurf, look!" Brainy pointed out. "The purple fly is doing something to the tuberose." Papa Smurf looked at the purple fly and watched as it sniffed the flower and then sneezed, changing its color from purple to blue. "Amazing...the tuberose pollen must have changed the purple fly to blue," Papa Smurf said rather casually before the realization had dawned on him. "Smurfeka...that's it! Tuberose pollen is the cure for the Purple Smurf disease!" "Tuberose pollen? You sure that's going to work?" Smurfette asked. "There's only one way to find out, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy, get me a bellows and have the other Smurfs join me to smurf out into the forest to collect as much tuberose as we can. We have no time to waste." "Yes, sir, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, sounding very eager to carry out his order. ----- Soon the Smurfs joined Papa Smurf as he headed out into the forest with a bellows full of tuberose pollen that he was going to use on a Purple Smurf to test out his theory, and hopefully make it into a working solution. Then Duncan saw a Purple Smurf coming, and recognized who it was. "It's Tapper! Michty me, the lad smurfs mighty fierce like he's out of his mind!" "Oh no! Let's smurf out of here while the smurfing is good!" Scaredy said as he started to run away from Tapper approaching them. But Papa Smurf stood his ground until Tapper got closer, and then sprayed a cloud of tuberose pollen right in front of the Purple Smurf. He stopped, inhaled the pollen, and then sneezed, which afterward caused him to turn blue. Tapper looked around as if he had just awakened from a terrible dream. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, what happened to me?" The Smurfs cheered. "The tuberose pollen works! Tapper is cured!" Duncan grabbed Tapper and hugged him so tight that his friend felt rather constricted in his grasp. "Laddie, it's so good to have you smurfing back with us." "I am certainly pleased to be smurfing back to normal, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "But how is this even possible?" "You see, Papa Smurf had smurfed the purple fly, which I knew all along that he was able to smurf, so he could smurf the answer as to how to cure the Purple Smurf disease, and I have smurfed it with my own eyes that the purple fly had inhaled the pollen of a tuberose flower, sneezed, and then smurfed blue, and so...," Brainy started to explain. "So that's what just cured you, and that's also what's going to cure the rest of the boys still smurfing out in the forest," Duncan said, interrupting Brainy. "We might as well get ourselves smurfing as much tuberose as we can so we can smurf enough pollen to cure the entire village," Papa Smurf said. "So what are we waiting for?" Smurfette said. "Let's get smurfing to it!" As the Smurfs went to collect all the tuberose flowers they could find, Tapper explained to Duncan what it felt like to be a Purple Smurf. "It was the oddest sensation that I have ever smurfed. It felt like I wasn't in control of myself, that the disease was smurfing control over me, to make me smurf after the other Smurfs. I feel so shameful for having been used to smurf that." "You can't blame yourself for that, Tapper," Duncan said. "It's the disease that's making you smurf like that. I know in your heart that you wouldn't smurf after anyone like that even if you wanted to." "I don't feel comfortable in knowing it isn't anyone's fault until I know that the Purple Smurf disease has been eradicated for smurf, Duncan," Tapper said. "That's what we're going to smurf, laddie," Duncan said. "We smurf enough of the tuberose to get the laddies sneezing, we'll smurf everybody back to the way they used to be." Then Dimwitty shouted, "Papa Smurf! I've found one!" Papa Smurf saw what Dimwitty had found and was greatly incensed. "That's not a tuberose! That is a poppy!" he shouted. "Oops...wrong flower," Dimwitty said with a slight chuckle. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Purple Reign Of Terror chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories